


i’m falling again

by wiltedfeathers



Series: wrapped around your finger universe [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Meet-Cute, au where harvelle’s has another bartender, oh fuck i forgot about ash, their first meeting!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedfeathers/pseuds/wiltedfeathers
Summary: You were fully consumed in drying off glasses when Jo nudged you, snapping you out of your trance.“I think Dean likes you.” She nodded in his direction and you followed her gaze, catching him quickly looking away as he took a sip from his beer.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Series: wrapped around your finger universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896940
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	i’m falling again

**Author's Note:**

> 2 fics back to back who am i??? anyways this is their first meeting i hope you enjoy!!

It was unusual for the bar to be as slow as it was, on a Friday night no less. You’d expect the bar to be packed full of people your age looking to have a good time or a few couples out for a date night, but once the place became a hot spot for hunters people started to take their business elsewhere.

Being the naive-minded person you were you associated hunting with traditional hunting, something you normally frowned upon being the animal lover you were. However, you were quickly introduced to a whole new world of hunting; demons, ghosts, werewolves, and other various supernatural creatures. You didn’t know if it scared you or excited you, or if it was simply the presence of two specific hunters that frequented the place. If they were willing to teach you the ins and outs of their line of work, especially as attractive as they were, you’d listen to every single word and you’d know how to exorcise a demon by the end of the night.

It was the shorter of the two that caught your eye. Short blondish-brown hair, green eyes you could get lost in for hours, and a smile that’d charm you into anything you could think of. There was an intimidating aura to him that made you all the more attracted to him and you were sure the feeling was mutual; out of all the bartenders — well, only you and Jo — he gravitated towards you whenever he ordered and you happened to catch him staring more often than he’d probably admit to himself. If you were busy with a task or a customer, he was willing to wait as long as it meant he was getting served by you. 

You were fully consumed in drying off glasses when Jo nudged you, snapping you out of your trance.

“I think Dean likes you.” She nodded in his direction and you followed her gaze, catching him quickly looking away as he took a sip from his beer.

“That’s impossible.” You countered with quick denial, shaking your head as you went back to your task. The hunters that came through the bar were all the same, looking for someone to keep them company for the night and sneaking out before the sun came up. You had fallen for that trick before and you promised yourself you wouldn’t fall down that rabbit hole again, no matter how many attractive hunters tried to charm their way into your pants.

“Impossible?” Jo scoffed, a slight hint of envy in her tone. “Have you seen yourself?”

Jo wasn’t that much younger than you but her blonde hair, cute face, bubbly yet naïve personality, and resilience to various cat calls and shitty pick up lines would have hunters lining up to see her if Ellen didn’t have anything to say about it. She was convinced that if her mom didn’t cockblock under the guise of protecting her, she’d be in your shoes and have Dean fawning over her. You brushed off her comment before finishing your task for the night, tossing your apron onto the counter.

“I’m going on break. Try not to break any hearts while I’m gone.” You teased her, making an almost beeline for the bathroom. 

Slight panic washed over you once you realized you had to bypass the table housing Dean and who you assumed was his partner. What if he tried to make a move on you in passing? You’d have to come up with a way to let him down easy.

“Dude, she’s coming this way.” Dean tensed up as his gaze became laser focused on the content of the table, earning a chuckle from his younger brother Sam, smirk creeping up on the taller of the two’s face.

“I’ve never seen you this nervous over a girl.” Sam paused to take a sip of his own beer, teasing his older brother. “What happened to the smooth ‘macho man’ persona?”

“Shut up.” Dean said in a hushed voice, choosing to chug his beer once he caught a glimpse of you in his peripheral vision. 

You held your breath as you swiftly moved past the two men, keeping your gaze on the bathroom door as you walked. Quickly, you ducked past the door and let out a long sigh of relief, splashing water onto your face before heading into the stall. How could you be so attracted to someone you’ve barely spoken to outside of his usual bar order? Were you in denial? Overthinking? A million questions rushed through your head as you tried to calm yourself down, taking deep breaths. You hadn’t had a crush or true feelings for someone in so long that you were convinced you were gonna pass out, but it could also be your personal experience with hunters that made you even more anxious.

“I’ll catch you back at the hotel. Good luck with the bartender.” Sam said as he gathered his stuff, chuckling at his older brother and earning himself a middle finger. You stepped out of the bathroom right as Sam left, immediately making eye contact with Dean and going as white as a ghost. There was an awkward exchange of a wave and a nervous smile before you scurried back behind the bar, trying to hide your flushed cheeks.

Jo looked between the two of you and scoffed, rolling her eyes. “You just walked right past him and didn’t say anything!”

“Yeah, and?” You responded, raising an eyebrow at her. She sighed and took her apron off before slamming it on the counter, ignoring your pleas once you realized she was walking over to Dean. You ran a hand through your hair and sighed, opting to wash glasses at the sink behind you. The sound of a throat clearing caused you to jump and you automatically knew who it was.

“I’m gonna kill her.” You spoke quietly to yourself before turning around to face Dean, giving him a small smile.

“Buy you a drink?” He asked, eyebrow raised.

“I’m on the clock.” You looked past the hunter to see Jo at his previous seat shooting you a thumbs up, giving her a death stare in response.

“Jo told me you’d say that.” He chuckled, “She also told me your shift ended ten minutes ago.”

“That girl has a big mouth.” 

“Oh, don’t I know it.” Dean responded, smiling at you. “So, does the beer offer still stand?”

You stared at him for a few seconds, lips pursed before nodding. “One beer can’t hurt.”

One beer soon turned into three, which soon turned into five. You and Dean had been so lost in conversation that you didn’t notice you were the only two left besides Jo and Ellen who were in the back. By now any other hunter would be charming their way into your pants and taking you back to their hotel room but Dean was different. Had you caught him a few years ago, it’d be an entirely different story.

“It’s getting late.” Dean said, glancing at the clock. “Don’t wanna be on Ellen’s bad side more than I already am.”

“Yeah, she’s a force to be reckoned with.” You gulped down the last of your beer before standing to stretch, “I can take your bottle if you want.”

“Aren’t you off the clock?” Jo piped in, huge grin on her face as she took the bottles away. “She might need a ride home Dean.”

“Remind me to kill you later.” You teased, Jo sticking her tongue out at you before retreating to the back.

“You’ll thank me for this in the future!” You could hear her yell, causing you to shake your head. 

“I don’t mind giving you a ride.” Dean piped up.

“I can walk, it’s okay.” You said. It was a fairly long walk and you didn’t mind it, but you were doing everything in your power to avoid being a one night stand. 

“No, I insist. I wouldn’t feel comfortable letting you walk home.” Dean was being a true gentleman and it made you more nervous not knowing if it was genuine or if he had ulterior motives, but you gave in and accepted his offer. The nerves had crept up again and resulted in a silent ride home, a stark contrast to the lively conversation in the bar. 

In a few short minutes you were in front of your house and it was awkward again, majority of the beer wearing off and sobriety washing over you. There was an awkward silence as you mulled over saying goodbye or making a beeline for the front door without a word.

“I don’t want you to think I’m trying to get in your pants.” Dean spoke up. You looked up at him, half-nervous and half-confused. “Don’t get me wrong, you’re absolutely beautiful, but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. Especially with what you told me about your history with other hunters.”

“I... Thanks for the ride.” You nodded at him, his voice stopping you before you could even reach for the door handle.

“I’d like to take you out on a proper date, if you’ll let me.” He said. You turned to look at him and while your brain went over all the reasons at how it could be a terrible idea, something in your heart trusted his intentions. You took a pause and nodded.

“I’d like that.” You smiled at him, pausing for a moment. “Jo gave you my number, didn’t she?”

“Guilty.” Dean said, holding his hands up in defense. You shook your head before getting out of the car. “I’ll call you. Maybe we can grab dinner before my next job.”

“Sounds like a date.” You smiled and waved at him before walking up the steps to your door, a warmth pooling in your stomach as you noticed the hunter had waited for you to safely make it in your house before driving off.


End file.
